A Perfect Illusion
by VA-Parky
Summary: Padme waits patiently, hoping to enjoy a holiday interlude with her husband. ONE SHOT.


**Title**: A Perfect Illusion  
**Author**: VA-Parky  
**Genre**: vignette, holiday romance  
**Characters**: Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala  
**Timeframe**: Pre-RotS  
**Disclaimer**: I still don't own _Star Wars._ I'm totally going to ask Santa though.  
**Note**: This was written in response to a winter challenge. As a special holiday gift to my wonderfully patient readers, it's even angst free! **Happy Holidays, ya'll!**

* * *

Padmé wrapped her arms around herself in an attempt to ward off the chill in the air. The fire was crackling loudly, doing its best to chase the cold from the spacious room. But despite its valiant attempt, she knew it wasn't up to the task. The only warmth the young woman wanted right now was the kind found within her husband's arms. 

A part of her wondered whether she was going to find that this night.

Shaking off the dismal thought, Padmé focused her attention on an ornament that was hanging crookedly on the small evergreen she had purchased earlier that day. Satisfied with her attempt, she took a few steps back to admire the scene from afar. _Perfect._ Accented in silken ribbons and shiny garland, the tree radiated an air of festivity and promise.

Everything was in place and just as she had always imagined. This holiday, their first spent together, was going to be brimming with joy, a night that would linger in their memories forever. She needed it to be so, just in case that dreaded day came...

No, she wasn't going to allow herself to think such things. This was a happy occasion, a chance to simply celebrate as husband and wife. No secrets, no plotting, no war.

Yet her treacherous eyes still flicked to the nearby chrono. _Ten minutes to midnight._

Her return to Coruscant would be underway in approximately nine hours. In deference to the holiday, the Senate wasn't slated to reconvene for another five days, but the Delegation was taking advantage of the solitude to start planning. Exactly what that would entail, she wasn't sure - but at least preparations were underway to take a stand. The war had gone on long enough, it was time for the Galaxy to heal.

And it was time for her husband to come home.

_Eight minutes to midnight._

"Where is he?" she muttered.

Anakin had initially planned to arrive hours ago - in plenty of time to help her pick out their tree and decorate it. However, Artoo had contacted her to relay the unfortunate news that the starboard engine had been acting up and they had stopped for repairs. For all she knew, her husband was still stuck on some infernal planet, and this was just going to be another solstice spent apart.

_You knew this would be part of your life with him,_ she chided herself. _Don't be so selfish._

_Six minutes._

She smoothed her the skirt of her burgundy gown and strode to the window. Outside, tiny snowflakes swirled across the ledge of the window on their way to the snowy ground beneath. The scene was the epitome of coziness, everything a wintry holiday should be. All that was missing was someone to spend it with.

_Five minutes._

Suddenly, the knob on the door rattled as if someone was trying (unsuccessfully) to make an entrance. Laughing in delight, Padmé rushed to the door and threw it open. Waiting for her on the other side was her husband, looking rumpled and incredibly handsome. His hair had gotten longer and now curled lightly around the neckline of his cloak. It would have given him an older, more mature look were it not for the grease smear that ran across his cheek.

"Who makes doors with knobs on them anymore?" he teased.

Ignoring his playful banter, she launched herself at him and nearly knocked him off his feet in her enthusiasm. Just as she had imagined, he was wonderfully warm and the icy worry that had plagued her moments before vanished at his touch.

"You made it!" she cried, her voice muffled.

"Of course I did! I wouldn't miss our first holiday together."

"Well, your schedule isn't exactly your own," she pointed out. When his eyes darkened, Padmé kissed away his frown. There would be no place for regrets tonight. "Now, go change your clothes."

"Why bother when you're just going to want me out of them in a few-" he began wryly.

"Anakin!" she interrupted weakly. "Please."

"All right. If you insist... Milady."

"Hurry! You only have-" She consulted the chrono. "Three minutes!"

While Anakin disappeared into the 'fresher, she poured two glasses of wine and lit the last of the candles. The flickering lights bounced off the glass ornaments, lending a romantic glow to the tiny tree. She was still entranced by the sight when two strong arms wrapped around her waist.

"I still have one minute to spare," Anakin whispered in her ear.

"Well, I can think of a perfect way to spend it," she breathed.

Their lips met in another kiss and together, they tumbled into the abyss. Only the chiming of the village's bells brought a temporary halt to their reunion, as they watched the stars turn the skyline to a brilliant red.

"I've never seen anything like it," Anakin murmured. "No wonder you wanted to come here. It's beautiful." He dabbed at the single tear that was trailing down Padme's cheek and smiled. "Happy Solstice, my love."

She echoed the sentiment, settling her head on his chest. "May it be followed by many more in the years to come."

_A day of harmony._

* * *

The next morning, the elderly caretaker shuffled into the deserted suite, spotting the abandoned tree in the corner. _Another Solstice reveler,_ he fumed. _Wonderful._

At least they hadn't left the room a horrendous mess - that was more than he could say for the other residents. And, he had to admit that whoever decorated the little evergreen seemed to have done a nice enough job, though he didn't really have an eye for that type of thing. That had been more of his wife's department.

Force, he missed her.

Slowly, he moved to the room's control panel, noting the rythmic snowfall outside the window pane. It was perfect - maybe _too_ perfect, in fact. It seemed yet another adjustment to the program was necessary. Clients paid for an illusion and it was up to him to make sure they got it. Anything less was unacceptable.

With careful fingers, he entered the shut-down command and disengaged the master switch. Immediately, the holo-projected flames disappeared, the wintry draft stilled and the window panel slid open...

...revealing the planet's true landscape.

_That's the thing about illusions,_ he mused bitterly. _They can't be sustained forever._

Still, he wouldn't have minded if the winter wonderland program was real - maybe then business would be better. It wasn't easy drawing clients to a planet affectionately known as "The Dustball," no matter how advanced the room's technology might be.

He started to close the curtains but paused when he caught a glimpse of the young couple that had been the room's most recent inhabitants. They were walking towards a pair of ships, their bodies pressed close together, faces shining with love. Turning away from the control panel, he pulled his wedding band out of his pocket and allowed a sad smile to cross his face.

Okay, so some illusions were real after all.

**-FIN-**


End file.
